pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:News/20081117
awww :( - McTai 17:39, 17 November 2008 :Hmm seems pretty normal to me. i'm having no problems with speed. --''' Angel ' 18:02, 17 November 2008 (EST) ::My speed is ok, a bit slower than normal, but PvXbig doesn't work. - 'McTai 18:03, 17 November 2008''' :::Apparently, the image server for pvxbig is having problems.152.226.7.213 22:49, 17 November 2008 (EST) omfg If there is a problem why cant you guys send me email ?!?! admin@gcardinal.com - admin@pvxwiki.com - dv@rb.no - pick any and email ffs! gcardinal 08:02, 18 November 2008 (EST) : I really dont get it - why do you post a sitenoitce without even notifying admins by email? f*** insane. gcardinal 08:07, 18 November 2008 (EST) ::Because the users of the wiki need to be notified as well. Chances are that it may take some time for yourself to notice the problem (even if you've been emailed), and during that time there'll be people using and viewing the wiki. --90.198.80.39 08:51, 18 November 2008 (EST) ::: It just I think its more natural to first notify admins, then if no reply/no fix - notify users. In this case I was never notified. gcardinal 09:01, 18 November 2008 (EST) ::::Doing both simultaneously is better ;) --90.198.80.39 09:09, 18 November 2008 (EST) ::::I for one assumed that some attempt had been made to contact you by the people announcing it to the wiki, I'm sure they'll know better in the future. I guess they assumed that you still occasionally checked spots such as the Admin noticeboard at least. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 09:20, 18 November 2008 (EST) :::::I thought you had checked the wiki and seen the notice etc... Wasn't aware you check the pvx emails more than the site.... ~~ 19:22, 18 November 2008 (EST) ::::::That was my assumption too. From what I've seen of the PvX admin inbox, it isn't something you'd need to check even on a weekly basis. The admins and users have followed protocol by reporting issues on the admin noticeboard and main page. I don't believe we have been instructed to email you directly regarding site issues. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (talk/ /complain) 23:08, 18 November 2008 (EST) :::::::when I posted this, I was under the impression you weren't going to be around for a few more hours. I figured it was post to put a note up, just to let users know it's the site and not them. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 09:22, 19 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::Yes but I work as sys admin and web developer so I am on my email 24 hours a day. I have 1 hour timeout on critical issues at my work, same is for PvXwiki. Stability of PvXwiki.com and CabalWiki.com are my #1 priority - 24 hours a day, 365 days a year. That is what my and Hhhippo job here. So if site is down - do what ever you can - call me, send emails and call me names - PvXwiki *MUST* be online. gcardinal 09:00, 21 November 2008 (EST) :::::::::Now we know?-- 11:27, 24 November 2008 (EST) Happening again?;o 217.120.228.192 09:39, 16 December 2008 (EST) :No, thatd be your internet most likely. Before it was like 15 minutes to load a single page. Now some of the picutres just wont load. -- Gringo TALK 14:55, 16 December 2008(EST)